


The Significance of Your Name

by turtleeden



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Romance, in celebration of me FINALLY completing the empress social link on time after all these years, it's a liiiitle bit of branching out. just a little bit., so i thought i'd do a little something to challenge myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleeden/pseuds/turtleeden
Summary: The name of a person is an important thing to keep in mind, especially when that person becomes important to you. By then, their name becomes a treasure in your mind. That thought becomes all too true for Mitsuru as she spends more and more quality time with a certain teammate of hers.





	The Significance of Your Name

“Arisato.”

She holds a tone of gratitude when she addresses him, her arms folded as she looks Minato Arisato in the eye. Given how long that they’ve been working together as members of SEES, and the trials that they’ve faced up to this point… it was only natural to want to thank him in person for his part. Mitsuru realizes that this act in itself is still rather formal… especially when the two of them were currently sitting in a fast food restaurant, but even so, she wanted to express her thanks when she has the opportunity to do so.

“I wish to take the moment in order to express my utmost gratitude to you… for your contribution to the team.” she began. “I do admit that I’ve been hard on you throughout our journey, even more so than the others solely because of the position that we’ve put you in. But despite that… you have been a reliable force thus far. For the trial that we all currently face… we will need that more than ever as we band together. I just wanted you to know… that I appreciate you.”

He meets her with initial silence, his expression slowly melting into a look of content as he nods. “...Thank you for that, Senpai. That does mean a lot.” he thanks.

“I hope that we can continue to depend on you going forward.”

“Of course.” he affirms, nodding once more. “But Senpai… can I say something?”

“Hm…? Yes, of course.”

“You don’t have to be so formal with me.”

“...?” Mitsuru pauses for a short moment before she forces a small smile. “I’ll admit that the act itself is rather formal… but I cannot help that. It’s just how I was taught to conduct myself.” she replies simply. “...Does it make you uncomfortable? My apologies if so.”

“No, it’s not that.” Minato assures, shaking his head. “But I’m just saying… since we’re starting to get to know each other now. You don’t have to be formal with me, Senpai. I’m not more or less important than you or anyone else back in the dorm. We’re the same, after all… Friends.”

She pauses again, closing her eyes as her small smile eventually turns more genuine. “...You’re right, of course.” she says, nodding slowly as her posture relaxes. “I will keep that in mind in the future. After all, spending time with you like this is engaging to me.”

“Is that so…? I didn’t think of myself being that interesting.” Minato's smile is easy as he gathers the remnants of his meal. “The only thing that I’ve been doing so far is showing you around fast food places.”

“Isn’t that in itself a factor of why it’s so engaging?” Mitsuru points out, lightly chuckling to herself with ease. “Someone like myself, who has little knowledge of fast food etiquette, is slowly being introduced to various concepts by someone whose opinion I trust. I would say that it is self-explanatory of why it is so engaging to me.”

“...You’ve managed to convince me a little.” he replies, laughing a little bit.

She smiles again before she takes a quick glance at a nearby clock. Noticing the time that was displayed, she returns to her previous composure as she takes hold of her tray. “...But I do have another engagement to attend to. I didn’t know how late the time was… Arisato, if it’s alright with you, we should do this again sometime in the near future.”

“Yeah… that’s fine with me.” he replies, nodding to her. “Just come find me if you ever want to.”

“Of course. I’ll keep that in mind.”

\-----

As the two of them sit together in the library for the sake of the research she was working on, Mitsuru smiles to herself as she gets into a reminiscing mood. Every once in a while, she finds herself looking around the room she’s in as many memories flood her mind. Her classroom, the student council room… and now, the library. Her posture eases as she loosely folds her arms, relaxed even as Minato looks at her curiously, noticing her lightened mood.

“It will only be a little while left before this time in my life becomes a nostalgic memory. I must admit, the realization of that has become such a small footnote in my mind compared to what we’ve been through this past year.”

“We really have been through a lot, Senpai. But don’t you think that it’s a bit early to be sentimental about the time?”

“You’ll understand next year when you’re a senior yourself, Arisato.” Mitsuru forces a smile then, projecting an image of calm as she closes her eyes in her brief reverie. If only senior year was the major factor in her sudden nostalgic mood. That would be so much… simpler. But Mitsuru knew very well that nothing in life is so simple.

“Are you planning to go to college after you graduate?” Minato asks her curiously. Mitsuru opens her eyes and glances at him for a moment, her lips thinning slightly as she tries to think of an answer.

“...Hm. To be honest, I’m not so certain about that... I haven’t decided.” she admitted quietly, shaking her head sadly.

“Why?” Minato asked. He’s very straightforward when he wants to be, isn’t he? “With your grades, I would think that you would get in anywhere.”

“It’s not my academics that’s the problem. I’m rather confident in that regard.” Mitsuru says simply, shaking her head again before her expression turns more… demure. “...But rather, it is the state of Kirijo that makes me uncertain. The future, my inheritance... the expectations of everyone involved with both factors… Since my father’s death… there are many problems that I have to face and address, and as such… it’s unlikely that I’ll be able to go to college or find a profession of my own to follow. I have a responsibility to the Kirijo name that I must face, come what may.”

“....”

He is silent again… That deep stillness that seems to form around him when he is quietly listening or absorbing information was… unique to him, she found. It makes her believe that he’s taking everything she just said seriously and with deep consideration, even if their lives outside of SEES were worlds apart from each other. He could not possibly understand the politics behind handling the inheritance of something as influential as the Kirijo Group, but even so… she appreciates the attempt to do so.

“Say, Arisato…” she addresses him with a hint of curiosity in her voice. “Might I ask you something? I’m sorry if this sounds strange.”

“What is it?”

“What are your thoughts on marriage?”

Minato blinks a few times, his visible eye widening a fraction before it ease back down to its normal state. It was a clear sign of his surprise. “That’s a random question, Senpai.” he said initially. “...But I always thought it was something based on love.”

A small laugh briefly escapes Mitsuru’s lips as she forms a small smile. There he goes again. “You’re very straightforward. I appreciate that honesty.” she voices this time, her tone losing the slight gravity that was creeping back in as she chuckles to herself.

She knew well that she could never let emotions, especially one as strong as love, sway her decision making. In the world where marriages were made for strategic purposes, love has little to no influence. It can come later with time, as it once did for her own parents, or it could not come at all. Perhaps the latter will eventually be her fate, as talks of her own betrothal was currently in progress. Even so, she intended to live up to her responsibility and honor whatever has been chosen for her for the sake of her family.

Though she will not lie… there is a part of her that greatly enjoys his simplicity.

“...We should go.” she suggests. “Talking in the library like this, especially when the subject is so personal… It’s not a good way for spreading a good example to others as Student Council President.”

He smiles a little, shaking his head to himself as he rises up from his seat. “I’m part of the student council too. If they see two members still hanging around the library talking to each other after closing time, we’ll probably be bad influences, huh?”

“Oh no. That is something that I cannot allow.” she says easily. Despite her stern declaration, there was satisfaction within her small smile. “Let us return to the dorm, Arisato.”

“I’m right behind you, Senpai.”

\-----

“A ‘fiance’ has been chosen for me.”

The words sounded more melancholy that she had initially intended. She knew very well that the decision was carefully being made, and she intended to follow through for the sake of Kirijo’s stability… but still, actually saying it to Minato was heavy on her tongue. Why is it that when she now looks upon him, she can feel her initial dedication to her responsibility steadily slipping away from her fingers?

“....”

He is silent again. There seemed to be no reaction from his expression, but he was thinking. She could tell that much from spending more time with him. The stillness that lingers as he keeps his eyes on her made her resolve wither away even further. _‘What are you thinking?’_ she couldn’t help but wonder to herself as she met his gaze. That question in her mind comes more and more whenever they meet up like this. It becomes less of a matter of a simple musing and more of a matter of… personal curiosity. The silence between them grows heavier until he finally speaks again.

“...Am I the only one you told?” he asked.

“You are.” Mitsuru replied, nodding once. “I’d like to keep it that way for now. I can trust in your discretion, Arisato.”

“...I see.”

“....”

The two of them were silent for another few moments.

“...Are you happy about this?” he then asked.

“...Straightforward as usual, I see.” Mitsuru had to force a smile at that. “But whether or not this matter makes me happy is… irrelevant. I’ve told you once before… marriage is something that should be carefully considered by two parties. This is the best decision for everyone involved, a sound strategy to keep up the appearance of stabilization in Kirijo.”

“....”

“My parents chose this path… And as such, I won’t run from my destiny.” 

Despite her melancholy, Mitsuru was set upon the decision to go through with the engagement. But what he said after that shook her resolve even more.

“But haven’t we’ve been defying ‘destiny’ this entire year so far?”

…!!

“Arisato…?” she questions, blinking in her surprise as she looks upon him with a dumbfounded expression on her face. He shrugs his shoulders sadly as he buries his hands in his pockets.

“I’m just pointing it out, Senpai. It’s kind of strange to hear you talk about destiny now when we’ve been trying to defy fate every step of the way since the beginning. Even now. I may not know about the politics behind big companies and arranged marriages, but I do know this: Everyone involved in that decision may have carefully planned it out, but the only one who’s going to be unhappy throughout all of this is you.”

“....” Mitsuru was at a loss for words.

“...You won’t reconsider?”

“...What would be the alternative then?” Mitsuru asked with a sad smile. “Say that I do decline the arrangement, what then? Would I just get on my motorcycle and leave on a journey of self-discovery, never to return again?”

“That’d be a bit much.” Minato says with a small smile, shaking his head.

“...I’m just joking, of course.” she then says, forcing a small chuckle of her own.

“But Senpai…” he trails off, his expression turning more serious. “If that was really what you wanted to do… then who am I to stop you?”

“Hm…?”

“Something that I’ve started to learn about this year… is that life is precious. So it’s important to live to the fullest, no matter how long or how short your life is. The only one who should have a say in what to do with your life… is you.”

“....”

“I guess that what I’m trying to say is… put yourself first for once. In the end, it’s your life that they’re talking about in those conference rooms, Senpai. If it’s what you want for yourself… then do it. If you don’t… try to reconsider.”

“….”

“...But that’s just me saying that as… as your friend. Sorry if I overstepped.”

Her body language grows timid, an unusual contrast to the graceful confidence that seemed to emit from her very being. Mitsuru averts her gaze from him for a moment, her hands squeezing her forearms as she kept quiet. He’s right… She knew that there was truth in what he was saying. Defying destiny… Living life… He’s saying that because he cares about her well being. He cares about _her…_ Which is a lot more than what can be said for the executives and their expectations of her. But at the same time, he doesn’t assert his point of view at her and proclaims that she should see it his way… What he says is a mere statement of his point of view. The choice of whatever she wishes to do was still hers and hers alone. And whatever that she chooses from her own free will, she knew that he would respect that choice.

“Arisato…”

The sound of his name was heavy on her lips. Her voice carried an air of melancholy with a subtle hint of longing. She could feel heavy emotions swelling deep within her very core, and it takes all of her willpower to push it down. She will not let it rule her... But still… the mere mention of his name was enough to let even a little bit of that raw emotion seep out in her voice.

“I… I value your input. And it… makes me glad to actually hear that you value mine.” That was all that she could say clearly. “But I must follow through with this decision…”

“Senpai…” he began.

“...Please. Don’t say anything else.” Mitsuru stopped him, shaking her head. “Otherwise my resolve to do this will wither even more. If I were to be truly honest… it already shakes when it’s just the two of us. Is… that why I’ve been more hesitant to meet you like this lately?”

The surprise when he heard that was clearly visible on Minato’s face. “Senpai, what -- ?”

“...No, it’s nothing. Please excuse me.” Mitsuru says with haste, excusing herself as she briskly walks away from him. As she walks, she tries to ignore the heat rising from her cheeks.

\-----

Despite her intentions to agree to the arranged marriage, her mind falls back to him. 

She thinks of all of his attributes… His distant gaze, his still silence, the sound of joy when he laughs and even his physical traits were beginning to be common subjects in midst of her idle thoughts… She even tries to recall to herself what the little ticks he has on his face were when he’s thinking. Once, she had thought that his expression was blank… so much so that she can never tell what he’s thinking. But there were little ‘ticks’ that would normally be hard to catch if they know him well… A subtle downcast gaze… A quick twitch of the lips that you miss if you so much blink… The way that he can tilt his head ever so slightly when he shows interest… ( _Aigis told the girls about that one once before, back in the early days when she first moved into the dorm. Her observational skills were truly top notch, especially when it came to him._ ) Why Mitsuru was thinking about something like that was beyond her. She never… used to think about him in such fanatical detail.

The slight tinge of both curiosity and -- _dare she admit it to herself_ \-- jealousy flares deep inside of her whenever she sees him talking casually with Yukari or Fuuka whenever she walks past them at school or when she happens to see them around the dorm. No, it wasn’t just those two… It could even be from seeing him with Chihiro… she knew they were friends based upon her seeing them together even beyond Student Council… or even his other classmates or teammates from his other clubs. It was an irrational yearning born from her inner desire to be close to him, and she knew it was irrational. And so she simply just pushes it aside and tries not to give it another thought.

...But then it comes back again. And the cycle continues with her pushing that feeling back and it coming back to her unbidden and uncaring of her rational thoughts and her yearning heart.

...Why was she yearning?

Why the irrational jealousy?

Why was she feeling this way towards him? And… _what_ was this feeling that she felt towards him?

The question comes to her again when she is alone in her room, her expression pensive as she leans her back against the elegant couch. Honestly, Mitsuru was trying to avoid the question in her mind, but it is a stubborn thought that wouldn’t go away. Even when she’s working with the higher ups about the arrangement in particular, that question was always there in the back of her mind… no matter how many times she shuts it down.

“Arisato…” she murmurs to herself without thinking. Her voice carried a melancholy tone when she said his name. And even though her tone was soft… the weight of his name brought heaviness upon her tongue. Mitsuru narrows her eyes and slowly shakes her head, finding herself falling into that continuous trap in her mind once again. While she had that melancholy look upon her face, she sighs sadly. “Why am I…?”

Why indeed…

“...Why did I say that to him? It’s so foolish...” she then questions herself quietly. Her voice was a quiet murmur as if she was afraid that someone beyond her room would hear her. She didn’t care that was she practically talking to herself by debating this aloud… this was something that she wanted to solve on her own. “The reason that I’ve felt so hesitant to see him… It’s not as though I don’t enjoy his company. It’s the opposite… the more that I get to know him better… the more that I want to know more about him. And that desire to do so…”

Mitsuru trails off as she folds her arms, her hands lightly clutching at the fabric of her shirt as she frowns to herself. “...That desire brought about this strange feeling in me. And it’s because of this feeling that I have towards him that I…”

…

“...like him…”

...

Damn it all…

“...No, I can’t.” she reprimanded herself, shaking her head once more as her frown deepens. “No matter how much that I wish that I could… I can’t act upon that emotion… But it is really…?”

...Love?

Mitsuru couldn’t say the word aloud, but it was the one thing that immediately came to mind.

“...I remember back when we truly started spending time together... that you once said that I didn’t need to be so formal with you.” A small smile forms upon her lips as she recalls that day, musing upon days of sampling different shades of fast food. It was so simple... “It wasn’t much at the time, but… that was when it began. I allowed myself to be less guarded around you… I opened myself up to you about my troubles, my thoughts… even silly fantasies that I wouldn’t actually act upon, and you accepted all of that. I once thought that this was simply born from our friendship… and yet now… I can’t get you out of my mind…”

Mitsuru sighs to herself again before closing her eyes momentarily. As her eyes remained closed, she lifts her head up briefly as she mulls further in her thoughts. “I’ve even started to wonder… what would happen if I called you by your first name like I do Yukari and Akihiko. W-What if… I called you Minato...?”

…

...

“It sounds so… strange.” she mutters to herself quietly. Mitsuru then brought her head back down and shook her head more vigorously. Dear god, that felt so awkward. Even attempting to call him by his name to herself felt so… strange… and very, very personal.

“...Tch. What is wrong with me, stringing myself up over hypotheticals…? I shouldn’t dwell on matters that could never be.” Even though Mitsuru scolds herself for her undisciplined behavior, the words sounded more… melancholy than she intended. Once again, she tries not to focus on that. “I should focus on things that I can actually mend… like the other day when I said to him I was hesitant to see him when it’s just the two of us. I can only hope that he’s forgotten that I ever mentioned that… After all, we live under the same roof. There’s no need to make things overly complicated between us.”

Besides… now that the arrangement has been made, she knows that it can never be.

\-----

“...Hey, Arisato.”

“What is it, Senpai?”

Mitsuru leans forward slightly in her seat as a slight grin adorns her face. There is a slight hint of eagerness in her voice as she suddenly proposes an activity that she has in her mind. “Do you want to see how many places we can visit in one day?” she asked.

Minato blinks, surprised at the sound of her suggestion… but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t curious about what she had it mind. On the contrary… “What’d you have in mind?” he asked, canting his head slightly.

Mitsuru’s satisfied smile was notable as she spoke. “I want us to visit all of the restaurants that you’ve introduced me to, in order. Of course, we can exclude Wild Duck Burger from that list, since we’re already here. But concerning the others, we can make brief stops along the way until night falls.” she said.

“...Do you think we should order takeout on each stop that we’d make?” he then asked, before forming a small, amused smile. “I can imagine that Junpei would say something about not bringing home food while we were out restaurant hopping.”

“If you’d like. It’s nothing that I can’t afford on my own.” Mitsuru said, idly shrugging her shoulders. “But this idea of mine... is it too selfish of me to ask that of you?”

“No.” Minato replied, shaking his head. “It actually sounds kinda fun… I was just surprised that you’d ask something like that, Senpai.”

“Is it really that surprising?” Mitsuru asked, laughing a little under her breath. “I suppose it is a little spontaneous of me to ask something that grand a scale… but compared to the Mitsuru who was afraid to step into the ramen shop alone because I didn’t know what to expect, I feel more adventurous now. You just tend to bring out that side of me more than others. The only one that even comes the closest to you is Yukari.”

“...Hehe. I’m flattered to hear that.” he said, chuckling a little.

“...I want to remember all of these places we’ve been to together. I want to make many memories along the way, precious memories that neither of us will soon forget. Memories that will last… forever.” For a moment, Mitsuru’s expression fell into something that was more… wistful. Her gaze grew distant and her smile turns more bittersweet... as if she was already reminiscing about days long past. Indeed… if she were to get married to another, then these days spent with him would already be days long past… days that she could never return to.

_‘I want to have more memories of you to take with me.’_ Mitsuru thought to herself, a desire that was unvoiced from what she spoke of before. She would rather have concrete memories of him in her mind than to agonize over fantasies of what could have been. If she were to have that as a comfort, then… perhaps that would ease her ever feeling heart.

“So, what say you?” she asked, her wistful expression dissipating as quickly as it came.

“Let’s do it.” he answered, nodding more enthusiastically.

“...Oh, I’m glad to hear that.” she said, her voice carrying a hint of relief. “Let’s begin at Hagakure. If we can make it to Wakatsu before curfew… we would reach our ultimate goal.”

“That sounds like a plan.” he said, nodding in understanding. Minato then rises up from his seat with his tray in tow, and moves to put his trash where it belongs. “No time like the present, right Senpai?”

“ _Carpe Diem._ Let’s hurry then, Arisato.” Mitsuru says, nodding enthusiastically as she rose up as well. The two of them immediately exited Wild Duck Burger and made their way towards Hagakure Ramen. In the end, they didn’t quite make it to Wakatsu before nightfall was approaching, but Mitsuru didn’t seem to care too much. All that mattered to her was… being with him throughout all of their travels. So long as he was with her, she could go anywhere that her heart desires.

And, unfortunately for her, this little adventure of theirs naturally made her feelings towards him grow even stronger.

\-----

“Arisato… There’s something I want to ask you…”

“...What is it?”

Mitsuru could feel the heat rising from her cheeks as she quickly switches her focus to the sights of Port Island Station, hoping that he wouldn’t see her face tinting in color. The urge to tell him how she felt was getting stronger… God, if only she would just come out and _say it._ But, being the novice of personal relationships… she didn’t want to take that big a risk without knowing what she’s getting into. So here... she wanted to see how he would react first if she alluded to something like that.

“Now, hypothetically…” she began, emphasizing the ‘hypothetically.’ “What would you think if I told you that I was interested in someone…”

“Uh-huh…”

“...And even though I can never be with him, I can’t stop thinking about him…”

“...Yeah?”

“Would… Would that be... wrong?” she finished, before she delayed in adding another: “...Hypothetically?”

Mitsuru finally turns her head to see him staring back at her, his head tilted slightly to the side in his interest as he absorbs what she just admitted to. His shoulders shrug once as his hands flex inside of his pockets, and he sits there in silence. Those few moments of silence felt like an eternity to her… but he finally shook his head as an answer. “...No.”

“...No?”

“No. I don’t think it’s wrong.” he answered honestly. “It’s not wrong… for you to like someone, Senpai.”

“...!” Mitsuru’s eyes widened a small fraction when she heard that answer, completely taken off guard. She wanted to test him and see how he would respond, but… why did such an honest answer hurt her so? “Arisato… I…”

“...If anything, that guy must be lucky if he was able to catch your eye.” he said with a seemingly bittersweet smile. “Are you… going to say anything to him?”

“...! W-Well… You know I can’t do anything about that… I am arranged to be married to another.” she hurriedly answered as an excuse.

“But say that wasn’t a factor…” he began, his gaze softening. “...Would you say anything?”

“....” Mitsuru paused, averting her gaze from him as she quietly sighed to herself. This hurts… this hurts a lot more than she was expecting it to. “...I would. In fact… I want to tell him how I feel. The concept is frightening, but… holding it in like this is even more suffocating. So… I want to tell him the truth… before…”

“...You probably should, you know? You wouldn’t want to regret it by not saying anything when it’s too late.” he suggested.

“...Arisato? May I ask you another question?” Mitsuru then asked.

“Anything.”

“Have you felt something like this before...?” she asked hesitantly. “Being interested in someone from afar… with them being so close to you and yet so far from your reach… And even so… they never leave your mind. Have you ever been so interested in someone that you feel that in your heart…?”

“...Yes.” His answer came almost immediately that time. Quiet, yet quick, and with no hesitation.

“...Really?” Mitsuru asked, surprised. _Who could that be?_

“...But it’s too late for me to tell her how I feel, so… that’s why I say go for it, Senpai.” Minato’s smile turns a little more melancholy, even as he continued speaking. “If you feel like you want to tell this person how you feel… then you should do it while you still have the chance.”

“Arisato…” Mitsuru trailed off, her voice pained. Her lips thinned as her body language shifted into an unusual shyness, and she is once again unable to look him in the eye. With him encouraging her to say something… all the while unaware that he is the person she wanted to confess to… it hurts. This was clearly not her area of expertise. She had no idea how to face this kind of emotional dilemma. But perhaps… perhaps if she were to say something now… what would he say? Was he still feeling a certain way for his lost love? And would that be a factor in how he could possibly reject her confession…?

“....”

No… she shouldn’t keep thinking in hypotheticals. If she really wanted to see how he would react… how he felt… then she should say something now. If she doesn’t… well, Mitsuru didn’t know how long she could keep all of it in. So, she took a breath to calm herself… and then returned her focus to him by looking him in the eye, using all of the willpower in her disposal to not look away again.

“Arisato…” she began. “U-Um… I…”

“There you are! Mitsuru!”

_...Oh, hell._

Both Mitsuru and Minato look over in the direction where the voice was coming for, and Mitsuru tried her best to cover an immediate look of annoyance in favor of a neutral expression. This man, dressed well in a neatly tailored white suit with a silk cravat, was the man that she was supposed to be engaged to. He stood out in midst of the crowd here in Port Island, given how he was dressed, but… Mitsuru can see that the look of spoiled arrogance was ever present in him. From the way he turned up his nose as he walked, to the haughty expression on his face... Mitsuru kept her arms folded as she slipped into her cordial composure, pushing down the great frustration that was bubbling in her chest when he called her name.

_‘Why are you here? Why now…!?’_

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I didn’t expect to find you here in midst of these… commoners.” he commented, scoffing as he glanced over at the movie theater where people were entering and exiting. He shook his head a few times before turning his back to her, expecting her to follow him. “We’re leaving. Let’s go.”

“...?” Mitsuru furrowed her brows in confusion, but she remained on the bench with Minato at her side. “Wait a minute. I didn’t make any plans to meet with you today...” she stated. “Why did you come seeking me out?”

“Ah, that’s because my business meeting for this evening was cancelled. To remedy that little oversight, I’ve arranged for a reservation at an luxurious restaurant for my future wife and myself.” he replied easily. “Let us make our departure quick, hm? I am a very busy man, you know.”

Mitsuru shook her head as a response. “I can’t. I’ve already made plans.” she said.

Her betrothed’s eye twitched angrily as he scoffs once more in annoyance. “Then you can _break_ them.” he said, stressing his words as if it was of great importance. “I don’t think that you have anything better to do than to spend time with me. You will simply have to adjust your schedule to mine to match that.”

“....” Mitsuru narrowed her eyes at him, but she kept calm. “Do you honestly think that my own matters come second to yours? I have my own responsibilities to fulfill. And they will not stop for you… even with our arrangement in place.”

“As difficult as ever…” he sighs, shaking his head in his annoyance. “Come now… our arrangement benefits you and your company as well, does it not? There’s no need to look so serious, Mitsuru. As you are to be my wife, you will be well supported with my aid… all that you simply need to do is to be obedient. That is all I require of you. Simple, no?”

“....”

“...Ugh. Why must you and your family be so difficult, even in the brink of decline…?” He presses a few of his fingers against his forehead after rolling his eyes. “Well, at least your father is no longer alive. I am relieved at that… It saves me the added stress of dealing with a difficult man. I would imagine that you feel the same.”

?!?!

Mitsuru’s eyes widened in both shock and disbelief.

“How…”

She immediately stood up, feeling her body shaking in anger as she heard that foolish, _offensive, **insensitive**_ comment leave his prim and pompous mouth. Her eyes shone in great indignation, and she seethes as the heels of her boots seems as though they could grind through the concrete. “How dare you…!? How can you ever think to say something so insensitive like that?!” she cried, her previous calm composure broken. Now, there was only rage. If she could execute him on the spot... she would. She would grind her heel upon his frozen body with no remorse whatsoever. “Retract that statement. Now.” she ordered darkly.

“R-Really now, don’t be so angry… I suppose that is the fresh sense of grief talking.” he said, clearing his throat so that he wouldn’t wither against her sharp, angered gaze. But before Mitsuru herself could retort further in her anger, a third voice cut through the air in a chilling tone:

“Hey, Asshole. Shut up.”

“...?!”

Mitsuru gasps a little to herself as she turns to Minato as he finally spoke. All this time, he remained in his spot on the bench, seemingly unmoving as he watched Mitsuru and her fiance go back and forth... but the glare in his eyes was very, very poignant as he finally rose up and pointed it sharply at her fiance.

“Unless you know how it feels to lose a parent, especially one who was dear to you… Shut your damn mouth.” he said coldly.

“Arisato…” Mitsuru exhales a shaky breath, one that felt like a small sigh of relief that he would come to her defense. Her fiance, however, was not impressed at Minato’s intervention.

“Who the hell are you!?” he spat, his expression twisting into one of displeasure. “This isn’t any of your business, you two-bit dreck! Get lost!”

“No.” It was a simple answer, but when Minato said it… it carried a low tone of finality within it. It made her fiance recoil as he grinded his teeth in anger.

“Tch…” he scoffed, hurriedly switching his focus back to Mitsuru so that he wouldn’t dwell upon being under Minato’s cold gaze. “Listen, Mitsuru… Corporate management is not child’s play. No matter how smart or how independant that you think you are… you’re still going to need my knowledge and experience. Besides, the Kirijo Group still needs the cooperation of my company, does it not? Wouldn’t it do you more good that you remain civil with me for the sake of your company… and yourself?”

“...Civilness goes both ways. It would do you well to not speak ill of my father.” Mitsuru replied, finally feeling like her body was no longer shaking in anger. But her voice was still testy as she carefully chose her next words, bitter as they were on her tongue. “But I… I will concede in admitting that there is some level of truth to what you say. Your cooperation would be… a benefit...” God, that stung. That hurt more than she was willing to admit.

“Good girl, Mitsuru! I knew you would listen to reason!” Her fiance smiles in triumph, looking quite pleased with himself. “Now, let us be off. Our reservation won’t last all night, you know!”

“....” Mitsuru’s lips twist into a small scowl as she looks away from him, still feeling that anger and frustration deep within her heart. But… this was… a strategic benefit for Kirijo. She should act for their benefit… right? Even if it meant that she has to put up with this… snobbish man who has never faced hardship in his life.

“Arisato…” she speaks more softly, addressing Minato as she turns her head to look at him with a sad look to her face. “I wish you didn’t have to see all of that. But thank you… for the movie… and your support of me just now. I had fun today.”

“Senpai…”

“And… I’m sorry… Truly, I am…” Mitsuru then averts her gaze from him as she kept her head low. Out of the pain that she’s felt today… this somehow… hurts the most. Her heart felt like it was aching. But she must follow though… she knew that she must. Mitsuru then raises her head, and gives Minato a solemn nod as a way of saying goodbye. “...Please excuse me.”

The first few steps she took while walking away felt heavy, as if she was walking with a great weight chained to her ankles. But those few steps was all she took before she stopped at the sound of his voice calling out to her.

“Senpai, wait…!”

“...!” Almost immediately, she turns to him.

“You don’t have to go.” he said.

“Arisato…”

“Please… I know that I’m overstepping… But I can’t just keep quiet this time.” he said, shaking his head vigorously. “I can’t stand seeing you forcing yourself to do this, Senpai… especially when you’re in pain like this. So, please… don’t go.”

“Stop, Arisato…” she pleads quietly, shaking her head as she looks at him sadly. “I know how you feel… I… I just…”

“...Hey, you!”

The voice of her fiance just added to the tension in the area. This time, his focus was solely upon the pleading Minato. “What business do you have with _my_ fiancee?” he demanded.

“No business that’s any of yours.” Minato replied curtly. Compared to how emotional his plea to Mitsuru was, the way that his voice snapped back to a cold, dismissive tone when he addressed her fiance was notably sudden. “And she isn’t _yours._ Stop talking like you own her. Mitsuru-senpai is her own person.”

“Tch. You lowlife upstart. You should learn your place in society.” Her fiance scoffed, turning his nose on him. “An ordinary person like you is not fit to interact with people such as Mitsuru and myself. That is simply the way the world works, do you understand? You are at best, a distraction. And overall, you’re just a complete nuisance.”

“Like I care about how someone like you thinks of me.” Minato said dismissively.

“Tch… I cannot believe this.” Mitsuru watches her fiance scoffs as he literally waves off Minato’s retort. “If you continue to befriend derelicts such as this, Mitsuru… then you too will be swayed by their useless drivel. It’s a miracle that you haven’t already been influenced by this peasant. Just look at him! This one is just so drab and blank-faced, it’s a wonder that he isn’t some homeless junkie loitering about in some alley.”

“....” Mitsuru felt the anger inside of her rise once more, hearing her fiance's berating words drowning in the background of her mind as her rage rises. Adding to the indignation that she felt for her father’s sake, she instinctively clutches her hand into a fist as she listens to this poor excuse of a man freely berate the boy she’s been harboring feelings for. She narrows her eyes, her icy glare now accompanied with a sharp frown as she grits her teeth. This… this can’t go on… she cannot forsake herself to hear this ignorance for the rest of her days. Targeting Minato was the final straw.

“ -- and the gall of this hooligan! Thinking that he can talk back to me of all people?! I have power that someone like you couldn’t possibly understand, boy… I can grind you into the dirt like the worm you are.”

“...That’s enough.” Mitsuru said lowly.

…!

“Mitsuru…?” Her fiance was taken back by the gravity of her tone.

“Senpai…?” Minato trailed off.

“I will not allow this to go on any further. You insult my father, you insult my intelligence and now you insult him! I will not allow it!” Mitsuru bellows with a raw anger that is born from deep inside of her heart, all while grabbing the attention of the people either exiting from the movie theater or just simply passing through. Her stance is instead one that is similar to one she takes in battle. Tall, focused… and intimidating. Her fiance visibly withers under her cold glare, and he takes a fell steps away from her.

“W-Why are you getting so angry!?” he sputtered. “What has gotten into you!?”

“How dare you proclaim yourself to be above him? That he should know his place!? Someone as weak and pathetic as you can’t even compare to him!” Mitsuru snaps coldly.

“M-Mitsuru?!”

“He lives life on his own terms… He has faced hardship upon hardship that would make an ordinary man tremble at the mere thought of them. And despite the hardship that he’s faced, he remains free and lives by what he chooses out of his own free will. While you… you hide under the shadow of your grandfather and your family name, boasting about your social status while you cling to his legs like a child. Someone like you is unworthy of my time, much less my name.”

“W-What are you saying!?”

“That together with him, I will face the future with no fear… No, despite the fear!” Mitsuru clenches her fist tight as she held it against her heart, making a bold declaration on the spot. “I-I… I want to… be with him… Now… and forever!”

Mitsuru’s sudden declaration of love sends both her fiance and Minato into shock.

“Y-You want to be with me…?” Minato asked, completely dumbfounded.

“Y-You want to be with HIM!?” Her fiance shrieked. “Now and forever?! What on earth are you talking about!?”

“Do you need me to put it more plainly than I already have?” Mitsuru stated curtly. “I want to be with him. I want to be with someone who actually cares about me and about how I feel. Who values my opinion as an equal. All factors in which you sorely lack.”

“But you’re my fiancee! Y-You really think that I am inferior to this hooligan!? I suggest that you retract that statement, Mitsuru…” Despite his words, her fiance was quivering where he stood. “Think about the future of your company…! I… I will withdraw my company’s support unless you apologize to me right this instant…! Only then will I forgive you…!!”

“You can keep your forgiveness, for I will not apologize!” Mitsuru declared boldly. “As for your support, I invite you to withdraw. The Kirijo Group can stand well on its own without the support of someone like you, a man who cares nothing for people, much less his betrothed, unless they were serving him under hand and foot. We have no need for a cretin so feeble-minded to develop the group. And should you even attempt to do anything malicious to my family or to him… then I will use every power of the Group’s disposal to destroy you. Even with as we are currently… I can easily do that much. Do you truly want to take that chance to cross us?”

“...Gh…”

“From today on, you and I are strangers.” Mitsuru raises her head slightly as she glares down at her now former fiance. If looks could kill… then he’d be a dead man on the street. “ _...Now get out of my sight._ I don’t ever want to see your face again.”

“Ah…” For the first time since she’s met this man, his expression fell from the image of arrogance that seemed to never leave his face. Instead… his expression changed to something more human… Fear. He backs away from her with slow steps, before he creates enough distance between them to make a break for it. “Grandfather! Grandfather!!” he cries as he ran, running away like the spoiled child she thought he was.

“...Tch. How disgraceful.” she scoffs, sighing to herself as she attempts to calm herself down. Now that he was gone, she will have to call a meeting soon to call off the engagement. In a sense, perhaps it was inevitable that it would be this way. She probably would’ve reached a breaking point with that man soon enough… him insulting both her father and the one she loves was just the immediate catalyst that she needed.

...Wait. The one she loves…

…!!!

Mitsuru could literally feel the temperature shift in her mind as she turns around to see a stunned Minato Arisato still standing across from her. Her cheeks were visibly red, even as she attempts to cover one side with her hand. She feels her throat become dry, she feels self-conscious from the eyes that she can feel were upon her, and she was at a loss for words. That’s right… she… declared her love for him in the middle of the plaza. She did it so boldly and loudly in the heat of that moment… and it was all right in front of him.

_Dear God…_

“I-I… Y-You...” she tried to begin speaking, but her nerves have compromised her speech.

“Senpai…” Minato managed to say, still stunned at her confession.

“M-Mi… Mi… na…” 

Ugh! She can’t say it…! 

In a rare moment of panic, Mitsuru suddenly turns her back and runs away in another direction. The wind whipped at her face and hair harshly as she ran, but she felt like she couldn’t stop. She can’t stop at the dorm now… not after of all that… She had to run somewhere else… anywhere else so that she can calm herself and bring back her sound mind.

“Senpai, wait!” She could hear him cry out to her, even when his voice sounded far away. But even so… she doesn’t stop for him this time. All she could think to do was run.

\-----

“Arisato… Please wait.”

She approaches him around lunch time, stopping him in his tracks by her sudden call. Hearing her voice, he turns around quickly to face her. Mitsuru was surprised that he turned around so readily, even after she just… ran off the other day. _‘How can you not look at me with scorn after what I did? I was such a coward…’_ she thought to herself in midst of her inner bewilderment.

In her embarrassment, she was avoiding him for the past few days. She was gripped by an irrational, yet crushing fear of rejection. She was afraid to know what he thought of her sudden outburst in the middle of the plaza… and of her leaving him all alone without letting him process everything… She constantly scolded herself for such juvenile behavior every time she avoided his line of sight. But Mitsuru knew that she couldn’t avoid him forever. If she meant those heated words that passed her lips, _which she did_ , then she will have to face him.

“Senpai…” he trailed off, canting his head slightly as he glances at her with a curious look to his eye. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I need to discuss something with you.” she said. “If you don’t have any plans this afternoon, then --”

“Where do you want to meet?”

…!

_That was fast!_

“E-Er…” she stammers at first, being caught off guard by his ready answer. Mitsuru clears her throat and tries to collect herself, regaining a little bit of her calm composure. “I wish to meet with you on the school rooftop. I want to -- No. I need to explain everything to you regarding the other day.”

His expression softens upon hearing those words, and he gives her a small nod. “I don’t have any plans so far, Senpai.” he assures. “So, if this is important to you… I’ll gladly hear you out.”

“...!” A slight blush rises in her cheeks, and Mitsuru returns his nod. “I see… If that is the case, then… please, Arisato… keep that in mind.”

“I will. Though, Senpai? Can I ask something?”

“What is it?”

“You’re not worried about somebody walking in on us? I mean, some other people do come to the roof to hang around sometimes.”

A knowing smile crept onto Mitsuru’s lips, and she shakes her head in assurance. “Leave that matter to me. I will take care of that.” she said.

“...Hehe. That’s reassuring to hear.” he said, chuckling a little to himself. Mitsuru was glad that she was able to catch his little smile as he laughed. _How endearing._ She smiles gently to herself in satisfaction.

“Should you want to meet… I’ll be waiting for you.” she said. The heat then returns to her cheeks in a faint blush, and Mitsuru bows her head down demurely in effort to hide it from him. Good god, what was she doing…? Such a demeanor did not fit her disciplined self at all… and yet she couldn’t help but feel her frazzled nerves fill her chest. “Well then… I shouldn’t keep you. Please excuse me.”

“Yeah, of course… I’ll be there, Senpai.” he promises.

She nods in understanding before she moves, walking past him in a steady pace. The clacking of her heels rings in the school hallways, and for once Mitsuru struggles not to quicken her pace out of both her happiness and slight embarrassment. But she does keep her gentle smile to herself as she places her hand against her cheek, feeling the slight heat of her skin. “What have you done to me…?” she muses softly to herself as she heads towards her next destination. Surely, as Student Council President, she could make some… arrangements in her favor.

\-----

Mitsuru was the one who lead the way to the rooftop.

She has hardly said a word ever since he came to her to hear what she had to say. But these words, to her… they were considered very, very precious. She didn’t want to waste a breath on saying something that was for his ears alone out in the open in the middle of the school. No, not this time… She wanted this to be on her own terms… private and intimate. Though if Mitsuru felt like she had one drawback… it was that she feared she was putting Minato in midst of a very awkward silence… a leftover effect from their last meet up the other day. It didn’t seem like he minded the silence too much, based from what she saw when she occasionally turns her head to glance at him. Still, his focus was on her and her alone as they walked up the stairs to the rooftop. The anticipation of what she had to say hung in the air between them, and Mitsuru didn’t want to waste any more time.

She has to tell him… it’s now or never.

“...Nobody’s around.” he observed, looking at his surroundings as they reached the rooftop. Just as he says, there was no one hanging around the rooftop. There wasn’t even anyone loitering around in the staircase leading up to it. It was just the two of them there.

“No one will find us up here. I’ve used my authority as Student Council President to make sure of it.” Mitsuru assured. Considering the nature of the action alone, she couldn’t help but chuckle a little to herself in slight amusement. “This is the first time that I’ve ever done anything like this, you know. And it will probably be the _only_ time I will do something like this, mind you.”

Minato laughed a little at that. “I should’ve expected that this is what you meant… but I’m happy, Senpai.” he said.

“....” Mitsuru smiles to herself as she let his words sink in, but after a while she was only left with her inner nerves bubbling in her chest the more that she kept quiet. She squeezes at her forearms in her flustered state before she takes a breath to calm herself. Finally, she turns to face him and begins to speak.

“Arisato…” she began, his name heavy on her tongue as she addresses him. Her tone of voice was deeply apologetic, and it held a little of her nervousness underneath the formality. “I… I need to apologize to you, first and foremost. I’m so sorry about what happened the other day… I just… ran off after saying all those things about you… and left you alone to process something that was… deeply personal.”

“....”

“I had been planning to tell you how I felt. I have… thought about doing it for a while now. I kept denying my true feelings, hiding behind the excuse of upholding my responsibilities so that it would sting less when we would eventually go our separate ways. But the more that we spent time together… the more my feelings for you grew, and I couldn’t deny them any longer. My excuse… became a wall that I feared that I wouldn’t overcome. I thought… that we could never be, even if I wished it with all of my heart…”

“Senpai…”

“When you suggested to me that I should confess my feelings to the one I was interested in while I still had the chance… I would’ve done it right then and there, had we not been so rudely interrupted. I would’ve told you… how I felt sooner.” Mitsuru then shakes her head as she pressed a hand to her forehead. “And then I ended up shouting it in the middle of the plaza with so many people watching me… I couldn’t believe that I did that.”

“That threw me off guard too.” Minato admitted, forming a soft smile as his gaze softened. “But regardless of how unexpected it was… I was happy to hear it, Senpai.”

“...!”

_What._

“R-Really…?” Mitsuru stammered. It was a wonder to her how often she loses her speech in his presence as of late.

“Really.” he confirmed, nodding his head. “When I heard you say that you wanted to be with me… I was stunned. But… it made me happy. I realized that I didn’t lose my chance after all.”

“Your chance…?” Mitsuru repeated, before a realization came to her. “Wait… the person that you alluded to before… was me?”

Minato’s soft smile grew warmer as he nodded. “...Yes.”

“Arisato…” she trailed off, unsure of what to say. Mitsuru was stunned. She could feel the heat rising from her cheeks as her face turned almost as red as her hair. Her heart was beating at an accelerated pace, and she can feel that her flustered state could potentially overwhelm her. Mitsuru felt like she could die from embarrassment over the way she’s been acting right now, and yet at the same time… she didn’t care. There was so much joy radiating from her very core that she, at this moment, didn’t care if emotion were to rule her. Perhaps this could be considered to be very undisciplined of her, and perhaps it goes against everything that she was taught as a Kirijo, but for once, Mitsuru allowed herself to feel that joy of a lovestruck girl.

He was interested in her. _He liked her back._

“Arisato… I…” Mitsuru began softly, putting all of the feelings she had for him in this one confession. “...I like you…”

“I like you too, Mitsuru-senpai. For a long while.” Minato confessed in turn. For the first time ever, Mitsuru could see a faint, subtle blush upon his pale cheeks. “I’m probably stating this obvious here, but I want to ask you anyway… Will you… be with me?”

Mitsuru smiled as she nodded enthusiastically. Her tongue felt light and her heart felt so full… Now, she felt like she can truly say it… the first name of the person that she held so dear. “Without a moment’s hesitation… Minato...”

Minato paused in his surprise, his visible eye widening over hearing the sound of his name. Surely he knew how rare it was for her to call someone by their first name. She was very traditional in that regard, and it was the one part of her formality that she refused to break. He was so used to Mitsuru referring to him as ‘Arisato’ that her calling him ‘Minato’ shook him to the core. But the shock eventually settles… and as his expression changes into something more vulnerable, he finally makes his move.

He walks towards her, hands free from his pockets as he boldly wraps his arms around her in a gentle hug. Mitsuru felt her body being pulled to his, and her face flushes in a deeper shade of red. Her eyes shimmer as she stared up at the gradient sky, feeling the warmth of his gentle embrace as they remained in that position. This… is reality. It was truly sinking in her mind that this was truly happening, instead of it being a fantasy that she had almost lost hope that it would ever happen. 

This… this is real.

“Minato…” she voices again. Her voice trembles at the sound of his name, filled with a mix of relief, nervousness… and most importantly, happiness. It still felt a little awkward to say out loud but… it was something that she truly wanted to do. To her, his name was a very special one. It was the name of the person that she wanted to be with… the one who in part showed her a whole new perspective on life.

“To think that it would end up like this… I would have never expected it.” she said with a half-hearted chuckle. “You know… because of my situation, I can’t let anyone know about this. Perhaps if I allow the news of my failed engagement to die down among the higher-ups...”

“That’s fine.” Minato assured, shaking his head.

“And even without that as a factor… what would the others think if they saw this development? I don’t even know what to expect if Yukari or Akihiko knew.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that.”

“And we hardly have enough time as is… with the fate of the world coming so soon. If only I had been more forthright sooner, then --”

“Mitsuru.” Minato calls out her name so suddenly, it made her pause. Of course… she should’ve expected that he would also feel compelled to call her by her name as well… without calling her senpai. ( _She’ll admit it… that also felt a bit strange to her, but it was more than welcome._ ) Mitsuru parts slightly from him so that she could properly see his face… and she can see a warm smile upon his lips. “Don’t worry so much. You tend to do that a lot.”

“...Heh. So you’ve even taken notice of one of my failings. I suppose I do have that particular habit.” she said, chuckling under her breath in slight amusement.

“You do.” he said, nodding slowly. “But really… you don’t have to worry so much about what you could’ve done sooner, or what anyone else might think. If you’re worried about what I might think… don’t be. As long as I get to see you like I already do, I’m happy… so I don’t mind keeping this between us.”

“...I see…” Mitsuru’s expression is soft as she relaxes her body, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of being wrapped in the warmth of Minato’s arms. This felt so… freeing to her, as if she felt one less great weight on her shoulders. The smile that appears on her lips was not forced out of courtesy nor out of masking her inner worries, but genuine as she allows herself to bask in her happiness.

“Minato… stay with me for a little while longer.” she pleads. “I want to remain in this private space... with just the two of us in each other’s arms. I want… to keep saying your name when we’re together like this. Perhaps it is a little awkward right now, and perhaps it’s also a little selfish on my part… but it’s truly what I want to do.”

“...That’s perfect.” he said, returning her genuine smile with one of his own. “I’ll spend this moment with you for as long as you want. We’ll stay like this… in the here and now. So...”

“...Thank you.” she thanked, heaving a soft sigh. Even as she sighs, the blush upon Mitsuru’s face still hasn’t subsided. “And Minato…?”

“Yes, Mitsuru?”

“...Take good care of me.”

\-----

“Minato…”

“...Yes?”

“Mm… it’s nothing. I just wanted to say your name.”

She smiles to herself as she leans her back against the elegant sofa in her room, her eyes fixed on the boy sitting besides her with a more relaxed smile on his face. It’s sort of amusing when she thought about it to herself… how often would she sit in this very spot in her lonesome dwelling over her idle thoughts about him? How often would she agonize over her feelings towards him in private, wondering about what she could’ve said or what she could’ve done? And now he’s here… sitting beside her in her room. 

In retrospect… it made her feel a little embarrassed that she was doing all of those things that she’d thought she’d never do… moping and griping to herself without any of the discipline that was second nature to her. But then again… it also made her feel happy in a way, thinking like a simple girl at times. Leave it to him to have her appreciate and enjoy simplicity more. That was the beginning of the end for her, wasn’t it? The simple joy that he brings with him when they are together… that was how this all began.

“It still sounds a little awkward when I say it…” she admitted, sighing a little to herself. “But… when we’re alone like this, it feels so intimate. No one else can hear me say it with so much adoration in my voice... I promise that it won't be like that forever. Someday in the future, people will hear me say your name as plainly as you can. But right at this moment... it feels like the most intimate thing in the world to me. That... makes me treasure it so.”

“It’s funny. I would’ve never thought that my name would mean that much to anybody, much less to you.” Minato said. “I never even thought about it being anything special myself.”

“Never doubt what the significance of your name means to me.” Mitsuru replied, shaking her head easily. “Your name… is special to me. It is the name of the person who is so important to me. You’ve shown me a world filled with happiness and surprises… one that I’ve often fought for others to have with little worry, but also one that I’ve hardly thought to experience it for myself in the past before I allowed myself to open up to you. Being with Yukari and the others was the beginning of that wall weakening, but with you… you make me feel free. Free from my self-imposed shackles of responsibility towards my family name, free to choose what I wish out of my own will… and free to be close to someone I hold dear.”

“Mitsuru…”

“Your name also belongs to a person that I greatly trust… If I were in danger, your name would be the one that I would scream out in my desperate cry for help.”

“I would go to you without any hesitation.” he reminded her.

“I know you would.” she said, smiling as she nods. “And know that I would do the same thing for you, should you have need of me. It doesn't always have to be during battle, of course. It can be... anything.”

“I have no doubt.”

Feeling a light blush forming upon her cheeks, Mitsuru quietly reached over to gently place her hand on top of his. He looks down for a moment, as soon as he felt her soft touch, and smiles a little at the feeling of it. As he returns his gaze towards her and her eyes met his, Mitsuru smiles. “Minato… you are very special to me. And as such… your name means everything in my eyes. Never doubt the love that I feel for you when I say your name… for it holds everything within it.”

“....”

“You said once that it was important to live life to the fullest while we still could.” Mitsuru then continued. “That’s why, with the time we have left until that fateful battle… and even beyond that time, when the fighting is all over… Whatever the future may bring, I want to experience life and all of its joys and trials… with you.” Mitsuru’s expression then changed into something more… demure. She shyly averts her eyes from him for a moment, feeling the flush on her cheeks becoming brighter. 

“Minato…? Will you stay with me a little while longer tonight?” she asked.

He is quiet, but he keeps his smile as he looks over at her curiously. “Senpai… are you sure that you want me to stay past curfew? You’re usually so diligent about this sort of thing.” he said with a small chuckle.

“D-Don’t tease me like that.” Mitsuru scolded, flustered. She places her hand on her cheek as if to cover her blushing face from him. “I just simply… want to be with you. Is that so wrong?”

“No… it’s not wrong for you to want to be with me.” he assured, flipping his hand over so that he could take hold of her hand properly. “If it helps… I want to be with you too. If the both of us want to be with each other, then how could it be wrong?”

“....” Mitsuru couldn’t help but smile at his words, knowing that he was right. She laughs softly to herself as she returns her gaze towards him, clasping his hand gently. Feeling daring, Mitsuru moves to sit closer to Minato on the sofa, while he watches her move with a soft gaze to his eyes… welcoming her forwardness.

“Minato…”

“Mitsuru…”

Mitsuru was the first to lean forward, tilting her head slightly so that she could press a soft kiss to his lips. It was bold of her to be the one to initiate a kiss -- their first kiss. But… she wanted to do this at least once… to physically display her feelings in some shape or form. And he accepts her boldness readily as he returns her kiss. She could feel his hand squeezing hers gently as they remained in that delicate position, reveling in that precious moment spent together. As Mitsuru finally parts from that delicate kiss, her lips curves into a brighter smile as she gazes at the boy she loves happily.

_“Je t'aime, Minato.”_


End file.
